weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
Guide. Not to land, but to storm. The harbinger awakes. — Unknown Storm is NightStrike's oceansona. They are a relatively weak, minor god who was reincarnated as an aquavian. Feel free to roleplay with Storm at anytime; just ask me on my wall! Who knew gods could walk among mortals, Appearance :Storm's looks vary wildly, and they have no sense of mortal fashion, but they have their own sort of strange elegance to their form. They are of lean stature, but they are not exactly skinny. They stand around 5'8 and move quite fluidly. Their wingspan is around 18 feet and their closed tail feathers drape behind them like a cape. They have semi-tanned skin, but they are quite pale compared to Infinity and Eidos. They have two feathers behind each ear, and these feathers help them in detection of magic. Storm has eyes that can appear to be gray or an icy blue, and their eyes are reflective in darkness and when they are using their magical abilities. They have sandy blonde hair that is waterproof and relatively short. They have a gold ribbon tied around their left ankle. Storm is almost always seen barefoot, and their wardobe can vary wildly. They can be wearing sharp button-downs and dress pants one day and flowing robes the next. They wear at least one piece of jewelry daily, be it magic-imbued crystals, gold, teeth, feathers, or even bones. And be so utterly like them? Personality :Storm's mind is their most prized possession. It is much more vibrant than their black and white wings and can focus on many things at once; it is never silent. The gears are always turning, and they are always planning. They would like for others to see this meticulous brain of theirs, but yet, they would not. Maybe they just want their intelligence acknowleged at some points. Sociality is something that most percieve as a necessity that Storm just doesn't see the meaning behind. They will play the social game, and perhaps even win at it a few times, sure, but they are indiffrent to it. They despise being labelled as things they're not based on the way they say things and not on what the meaning behind it is. They are not insensitive, no, they just don't have sugarcoating inborn into their unmasked pattern of thought. They pride themselves in logic and knowledge, but they do find enjoyment in a few other things, such as pranking and their own special brand of humor. They especially love making puzzles and references to creatures to connect the dots, almost excessively so, but few figure out their meanings, which can cause the aquavian great sadness. They do this to an almost unhealthy point, where they are coding their mental state and what they want of others in dots for others to connect instead of saying it outright. Their pranks also follow this format, and can have hidden meanings behind the scares or the chaos caused. Because, at their core, Storm is quite an organized person. But their order may well be another's chaos. As long as Storm can see all the steps ahead and to their goals and intentions, that is order. These pranks can also be a part of their humor, which can be morbid, witty, and cycical all in one. It's a pity no one cares for their funny side much. Their inflections can be monotonus when dealing with others at a distance but are normally varied when talking to or of something of great importance to them. They may also put on different social masks to suit the situation. They hold their emotions at a distance sometimes, and they are a master at holding down what they feel. Their default mask is distantly friendly unless the situation prompts something else. They hate themselves mostly; especially when they fail to contain an outburst or attack of emotion, anxiety, or panic. They have many mental issues that need a working through, that were instilled in their childhood, but they would not elaborate more than this. So fragile-bodied, History :Storm remembers a lot from their childhood, but they know little about the form they possesed before they were killed and reincarnated in this aquavian form. Storm's parents were two sooty tern aquavians, but they only stayed with their parents for about eight years before they were thrown out of the nest due to them not being able to guide boats or navigate flawlessly across the seas. However, Storm also suspects that it was because their parents had a fear of their divine abilities, which were just beginning to develop at the time. After they were thrown out by their parents, they decided to travel the world. Storm picked up magic from places across the globe and they eventually realized why their shortcomings as an aquavian, their extreme affinity with magic, and their other pecuilar powers were not just a fluke. They traveled, learning many things; magic, science, how to live life, all about cultures, ect. They are a world traveler and they know quite a few languages. Universal sign and English were both their mother tongues. One day, they stumbled upon the Archipelago, and Arcanis along with it. They decided that this would be their permanent home, though they would still occasionally travel, and so they refurbished the old lighthouse on the main isle and explored. After realizing that the isle had a magical history, they have made it their underlying goal to figure out its past. They still haven't found out yet, but they are content in patience, the friends, and the acquaintances they have made. Don't forget the knowledge and magic as well.. So sinful. Abilities :Storm has many skills, and appears quite capable at everything they are seen doing. However, this is because they don't let others see their shortcomings, which could be an ability in it of itself. They have most of the typical aquavian abilities; they can shift into their sooty tern form, have a resistance to pressure changes, and have gills in both of their forms. However, they lack aquavian instincts and are very difficult at interacting with others of their species, Infinity being the exception. They think they don't have the right to call themselves a true aquavian. However, in place of their aquavian instincts, they have an innate, almost primal connection with magic. They can pick up runes, wards, and other magic-craft much faster than other beinbs, and their magical abilities are more powerful than amost anything they've met, though Storm has no desire to test their limits currently, as they don't know how that would impact themselves and the laws of physics if they tried large-scale magics. Storm is named after and intrinsically connected to storms, the skies, and specifically severe weather. This connection goes deeper than their instincts; it is a part of every fiber of their being. They can control weather patterns to a degree, and have specific control over lightning and electricity. They can summon a storm, but this takes up a lot of their magical stamina. However they can almost send "requests" to the sky of what weather they would like it to display, and the weather has a more likely chance of suddenly shifting to that pattern, but this doesn't always work. They are fast in the air due to the sky being their elemental affinity, especially during storms. Storm's electrokinesis is weak during clear weather, and they mostly use if to influence neurons and electrical currents in one's brain, giving them the ability to "suggest" things to others, or make them highly compliable, or even knock them out on occasion. However, when the weather is severe, or even just overcast, these abilities increase in power. In severe storms, they are able to control three minds at once and can actually harness their powers to do some serious damage. However, this all takes up serious stamina and they do not do it ever, if at all. They don't like controlling others, though they may make it so others don't mentally register their wings on occasion. Storm is also an avid reader and is well versed in the mortal sciences, because they explain quite a lot about how the universe works and because they have a yearning to learn more. They sometimes fly to universities and listen to scientific debates and lectures as a tern perched on the windowsill. They are scarily smart, and their specialty is neuroscience. Storm can also summon an ancient spear that was a weapon of their old, more powerful form that is still shurouded in mystery to them. They sometimes have dreams about their old self, but they are unable to tell what is real and what is fake. They know instinctively how to combat others, be it hand-to-hand, or in weapon combat. They suspect it was because they used to be a warrior god in a long-lost mythos. They are best at combat with their spear, but it does not always come when called, and they have a feeling it is because they have not yet unlocked the mysteries of their old form. But, beware; Weaknesses :Storm is good at many things, but being a typical aquavian is not one of them. Storm cannot guide sailors to land. They can only guide them to the midst of hurricanes, waterspouts, and shores with rocky bottoms and treacherous cliffs. They do not have the aquavian instincts, and only bring ruin and chaos to the ships they guide, no matter how hard they try to be good and save sailors. Honestly, they're ashamed of this and have just accepted the fact that they can never be fully aquavian. They are tired easily by interacting with others or using their powers. They can use their powers to an almost unlimited degree when on adrenaline, but after the fight-or flight wears off, they may feel any symptoms from lightheadedness to immediate loss of consciousness depending on what they did in their power surge. Social interaction tiredness is self-explanatory. After finding out they were a god, albeit a minor one, Storm sunk into a mental depression, trying to cope with the fact that they were effectively immortal and they would outlive everyone they ever loved. The thoughts they had still haunt their mind sometimes. They have extreme anxiety at times, and this anxiety can cause them to act totally out of character. Loud, social, impulsive, you name it. It makes them feel horrid afterwards, but it's one of their most immediate coping mechanisms to drown it out. Storm also has issues with self worth and abandonment, and sometimes they feel lost. They feel like they're a horrible person for all the things they've done, all the people they may have intentionally hurt, all the people who think they're something they're not. Most of all, Storm is hard at dealing with their emotions. They keep it bottled and refuse to let go, because their calmness is security to them. They are also clueless at genuine social interaction (not putting up a face) and love. They are terrified of love for many, many reasons. No matter how they walk, how they breathe, Relationships :Ask to have your OC here (preferably if they've met Storm or have roleplayed with them). Roleplays with Storm are always open. Atlas: :Atlas is Storm's cat. They can talk to him through the use of magic and they are great friends with each other. The two are found together on the isles quite often. Arcanis: :text Avalon: :wip Eidos: :text Mizu: :wip A fallen god, Trivia :A collection of facts. *Storm is modeled after the concept of a fallen angel *I see terns almost every week at the docks, so this was what inspired me to make Storm tern-based *Storm used to be more powerful before they were reincarnated *Storm can talk to animals by focusing some of their magic *They are easy at learning Infinity's spells *They enjoy cold places and mountains *They sometimes perch on windowsills and listen to human lectures at universities *Storm can sleep while flying due to having a Frigatebird grandparent Is the worst kind of god. Gallery :A big thank you to anyone who has added to this gallery! 1531701613998-44930285.jpg|by arrow! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Oceansonas Category:Non-Binary Category:Aquavians Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon)